plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Pecanolith
Guardian |Tribe = Nut Plant |Traits = None |Abilities = All Plant and Zombies attack using their instead of their . |Rarity = Galactic - Legendary |Flavor Text = No one knows where he came from. He just appeared one day. But everyone who comes in contact with him feels... changed somehow.}} Pecanolith is a galactic legendary plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Guardian class. It costs 5 to play, and has 7 . It has no traits, and its ability makes all Plants and Zombies on the field attack with their Health instead of their Strength, including itself, until it is destroyed. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribe:' Nut Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability': All Plant and Zombies attack using their instead of their . *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Legendary Card description No one knows where he came from. He just appeared one day. But everyone who comes in contact with him feels... changed somehow. Strategies With Essentially a 5-cost with 7/7, this plant can easily turn the tide of the battle very quickly. Its ability affects both plants and zombies alike, and can prevent some zombies like Exploding Imp from dealing major damage. However, its main use is to utilize the Guardian class's high health plants such as Wall-Nut, Water Chestnut, and Garlic. These plants will be able to fight back with heavy damage, while still being able to defend themselves. This card works well with Cactus since it can land an unblockable 5 damage on the zombie hero. Each Guardian hero has their way of using this plant well: *Grass Knuckles can use cards that make plants do bonus attacks such as Bananasaurus Rex, Pod Fighter, Coffee Grounds, and Plant Food if their health is high enough. *Wall-Knight can use Geyser or 2nd-Best Taco of All Time to restore his plants' health. *Citron can Freeze or Bounce any zombies that block his plants from damaging the zombie hero. He can also use Peel Shield while there are many high-health plants on the field to wreak havoc. *Spudow can use damaging tricks like Berry Blast and Sizzle to make the zombies deal less damage. Being a nut plant, Guardian heroes can use this with either Smackadamia to boost its health or Mirror-Nut to make the zombie hero think twice before using damaging tricks on it. A dangerous combo is to play Soul Patch on an empty lane while Pecanolith is on the field and then make it do a bonus attack via Time to Shine, dealing potentially 10 damage to the zombie hero and possibly finishing them off. Avoid using this if there are many high health zombies like Wannabe Hero. This will compound your problems as they will deal more damage, especially with a Wannabe Hero that usually defeats the plant hero instantly. Against Against Pecanolith, the best method is to remove it with a trick. Hearty heroes can easily wipe the board with a single use of Weed Spray or use Rolling Stone on this to remove this for a low cost. Other heroes may need to use Deadly zombies or tricks like Locust Swarm. Because it is a nut plant, Beastly heroes can use Squirrel Herder to instantly destroy this plant, although they must look out for Grave Buster. Crazy and Brainy heroes, however, will have to get creative and rely on card synergies or damaging tricks in order to destroy, or at least weaken it efficiently. Zombie decks that focus on low health zombie like Imp decks will struggle, as this card will make them all hit less hard, unless their health was boosted in some way. On the bright side, Hearty heroes will be able to use health boosting tricks to retaliate against Pecanolith if Weed Spray or Rolling Stone is unavailable. They can also play high-health zombies such as Zombie King and Wannabe Hero, or Armored zombies like Knight of the Living Dead to make the plant hero think twice before using this. Gallery Pecanolithstats.png|Statistics Pecanolithcard.png|Card Trivia *The pile of what seems to be dirt surrounding Pecanolith looks very similar to the dirt that surrounds zombie fighters. *It is the first plant in the series to be based on a pecan. *It is the second plant to attack with its health instead of its strength, the first being Health-Nut. **It is also the first plant to grant this ability to other fighters on the field. Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Galactic cards Category:Galactic plants Category:Legendary cards Category:Legendary plants Category:Guardian cards Category:Guardian plants Category:Nut cards